


Alpha-mates: Prologue

by Sanshal



Series: Alpha-Mates [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of two rival alphas forced into a mating bond.<br/>This part: Prologue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha-mates: Prologue

**Prologue**

  
Tyres screeched as the black SUV turned sharply, coming to a halt length-wise on the road to block the path of the silver Prius. Both cars juddered to a stop even as the Prius’ door slammed open to let out its irate driver.

“What on earth is wrong with you?” Jared Padalecki screamed at the other alpha as he stormed out of his Prius.

“Can’t let you do this, Padalecki.” The man’s voice was controlled- unruffled at being yelled at, and that, more than anything infuriated the other man.

“Why the hell not? Are you that desperate to be mated?” He asked belligerently.

The alpha raised his hands in the universal gesture of ‘I come in peace’, “You’re about to make the biggest mistake of your life and I-uh, well; I couldn’t let you do that in good conscience... Just-just hear me out, okay? And if you still want to go ahead with your plan- well, I guess, I’ll step aside and _let_ you. Deal?”

Jared frowned; his _rival_ was trying to _help_ him? That sounded pretty far-fetched in his opinion, but he had to concede that the other alpha had made the effort and he should atleast show him the courtesy of listening. He nodded.

His muscles tensed automatically as the other alpha neared, and though he held himself perfectly still, he couldn’t help but snarl, “You going to speak up sometime today, Ackles?”

The alpha shook his head, “We’re pretty much playing for the same team now, Padalecki; and I’m doing you a favour here, so drop the attitude.”

“Not the same team, Ackles- never the same team.”

“No? You’d rather be an omega than be mated to me?”

Jared jerked; he had not expected the other alpha to bring up their impending mating so casually. He spat out bitterly, “What if I do?”

That seemed to shock the other man, “Seriously?” he spluttered, “Do you even know what it is to be an omega, Jared?”

The question was spoken softly enough that he could hear the genuine ring of concern. It surprised him. Jensen Ackles had been a thorn to his side for almost half a decade now, and neither of them had ever shown concern about the other; for that to change-

“You’ll lose yourself, Jared. Your right to clothes- to privacy. And you’ll never be able to say no. To anyone- irrespective of where you are. A fucking _teenager_ could ask you to spread your legs for him in the middle of the street and you wouldn’t be able to refuse. Do you really want that?”

“You seem to know a lot about omega-hood.”He groused, although internally he reeled at the images painted by the alpha’s words.

“I read up on it... It’s not like I didn’t have the same idea myself, Padalecki.” Jensen walked over to rest his hip against the side of the Prius and looking at him this close, Jared could see the gold flecks amidst the green in his eyes. It took a minute for the implications of what he heard to sink in.

“You have an inside source at the counsel?” He asked, shocked. How else would the man have had time to read up on _consequences_ otherwise?

He shook his head, “My legal team is good at predicting scenarios.”

“And mine isn’t?” He shot back, immediately on the defensive.

“Did you consult them before running out? Or, before attending the hearing today?”

He shook his head, chastised.

“Look, I-” the man paused, “My aide approached to me yesterday evening... he had done some snooping around, and had some idea about which direction the wind might blow; and believe me- I... well, freaked the fuck out. The upside was being able to figure out my-” he caught himself again, “our options.”

“And?”

“And they’ll think of nothing before condemning either of us to omega-hood if we even _try_ to wiggle out of this one.”

Jared sighed, “You think they’ll still turn me into an omega if I’m mated?”

“If you mate now, yeah... they’ll just claim it was an ‘evasion of justice’- not a true mate-ship... Plus, given the fact that they’re already baying for our blood, the probability is high.”

“And what happens to you? Are you turned into an omega as well?”

He shook his head, “I’ll go scot-free. You’ll be shouldering the blame for both of us.”

Jared dropped his head to rest against top of his car, “God, this is such a mess!”

Jensen huffed out a laugh, “We’ll figure something out. Trust me."

He nodded, already running scenarios through his head- none of them good; “So, are you willing to be the beta in this relation, ‘cause man, I’m not ready for that shit.” He glanced at the other man through the corner of his eyes.

“Oh, hell no!” He grinned, “Besides, with you there; I doubt they would even bother considering me.”

He jerked, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just that I’m over the ‘golden period’ of conversions. Given my age, it’s highly unlikely that I’ll be fertile even if they _do_ turn me.”

“And I won’t?”

He shrugged, “You’re still in your twenties, aren’t you?”

“Shit!” He knew cursing would not help him anyway, but he couldn’t keep the expletive from flying out.

Jensen heaved a soft sigh, “I don’t know if it makes you feel any better, but I’m not going to ask them to turn you into a beta. Not unless I am forced to choose between one of us.”

 “Actually, it does mean a lot. Thanks.” He looked up from where he was trying to hide his face within his forearms, “So, since neither of us is too keen on being turned, we ought to look at what other options we have.”

Jensen pushed off and away from the car, “You do that.”

He narrowed his eyes, “You’ve already got a plan, haven’t you?”

Green eyes twinkled with laughter as the man gave him a mock salute, “It’s better if we are not seen colluding together, Jared. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Colluding-?”

“Our mating is supposed to be a punishment, Jared; and honestly?-I’m terrified that they may get more creative if there is even the possibility of us getting along.”

“But-”

“Just- follow my lead tomorrow, okay? And don’t do anything stupid.”

He was left starring slack-jawed as the SUV rumbled away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



End file.
